fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart: From Scratch
"Welcome to Mario Kart: From Scratch! I'm here to give the tutorials, not to race! Not that there's any courses anyway..." -Toadette, at the start of the game. Mario Kart: From Scratch is a Mario Kart game where YOU design the courses and karts. There are a few courses and karts avaliable from the start, which you CAN'T edit. There are no retro cups since the player designs the courses. Cutscene Like Mario Kart Wii, when you leave the Title Screen for a while, a cutscene shows: The racers have met and are about to race at an Unknown Track. They are hugging each other, saying things like "Good Luck!" and "Have a good time!" and "I can't wait!" A notable quote is spoken by Peach, who is hugging Rosalina.... Peach: I hope you win! Or me. Preferably me. Then Lakitu calls all the racers to the starting line, in Unknown Karts. Lakitu: All right, guys! The race is officially about to begin! 3...2...1... Before Lakitu can say GO!, a Giant Bob-Omb falls onto the track. It suddenly explodes, blowing up the track and the karts. Mario and friends fly far into the sky, then back down on the ruins. Daisy: Well THIS sucks. Mario has a plan! Mario: I know!!!! Why don't we just make our own courses and karts, if all the old ones are destroyed? ALL except Mario: Hmmm.... how can we do that? Mario: Easy! This is how we are going to do this.... The camera zooms out as Mario explains his plan.... Modes At the Menu, there will be a short message from Toadette! (Only when starting the game) "Welcome to Mario Kart: From Scratch! I'm here to give the tutorials, not to race! Not that there's any courses anyway... BUT THAT'S WHEN YOU COME IN! In this game, YOU'RE responsible for the Grand Prix, the karts, the time trials, the battles.... the possibilities are endless! Isn't it like a dream come true?.... No, I am NOT crying! I do NOT wish I was you! Now pick a mode, I have TONS of tutorials to do!" These are the modes and their descriptions: Single Mode - The heart and soul of the game! Unlockables, racing, and of course CUSTOMISATION! Go ahead, we're waiting! Multiplayer - (If it's the Wii version) Have two Wii remotes? Three? FOUR? You're joking! Play VS Mode and Battle with all your tracks with friends and enemies! Yes, ENEMIES!!!! (If it's the 3DS version) Do any of your friends own a 3DS, plus a copy of Mario Kart: From Scratch? Yes? Great, because I bet they are dying to play your custom courses! Of course you'll get to play their tracks....tell me if they are as good as yours! Worldwide - The internet is the future! No, seriously, here you can play with MKFS players ALLLLLL over the world! Play each others tracks! Have fun! And most importantly, stay AWAY from hackers! Settings - Boring old settings. Basically if you are willing to delete your data, which no one will WANT TO DO!!!! HAHAHAHAHA....Go ahead if you want.... Single Mode modes The first time you choose it, a message from Toadette appears: "So you decided on a mode! Yes, Single Mode IS rather the best! It's where you get really CREATIVE! Yes, it isn't called Mario Kart: From Scratch for nothing! Now pick another mode. Any. More tutorials....... MORE!!!! If only I was you.... I could just click past the tutorials.... NO I AM NOT CRYING!!!! SHUT UP!!!" Grand Prix - Play your custom cups right HERE, right NOW!!!! 6 courses in ONE CUP!!!!! AMAZING!!!! Ok, there IS one cup that Mario and Co. made themselves, just to inspire your ideas. Play it if you wish!!! NOW!!!! Cups-And-Courses - Where you can make cups and courses! You can change the names and icons of cups! You can design and love courses! If you are not finished on a project, save it and come back later! If you really don't like it, delete it! If you are working on something and you don't like it, press Quit Without Saving! You can also create Battle Courses here!!!! Kreate-A-Kart - This is where you can create some AWESOME Karts for Feather Light, Medium, Heavy AND Cruiser classes! EVEN FOR THE BIG CRUISERS!!!!!! There are already some karts created by Mario and Co. Just for ideas. You are not allowed to edit them. Sorry. Same rules as Cups-And-Courses, deleting saving quiting blah blah blah. JUST EXPRESS YOURSELF! Time Trials - Beating your own time at your own race has never been this fun. Wanna know why? 'CAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER TRIED IT! Also try and beat your time at other people's courses... You'll need to connect to the internet first to do other people's courses.... because the INTERNET IS OUR FUTURE!!!!! Battle - Balloon Battle... or Coin Runners? Doesn't matter, because either one will be on YOUR battle course! Isn't that so.... fierce and battle-like? Pick a time, pick a course and go ahead. There is ONE pre-made course.... to inspire.... ah, just go ahead! VS RACE - YES!!! FREE PLAY!!! If you have created a course that you just love so much then you can race on it here as MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE!!!! YES!!! AND RACE FOR THAT DELICIOUS TROPHY! Don't eat it though... we MIGHT have let you make an edible one... IF there was a Create A Trophy mode....Which there isn't. Tutorials are included in the Creating Modes. Multiplayer Mode modes Same as the last mode, the first time you load multiplayer Toadette will give you a message. There are two different ones, one for Wii and one for 3DS. Wii: "Welcome to Multiplayer! Ummm... do you mind getting the remote(s) for the other Player(s)? Thanks. Anyway, here you can play your courses with a friend or two! Or three or four. I'M NOT FORGETTING ANYONE!!! Hey... can I play as well? No, because I'm in here and you're out there..... NO NO NO!!!! I AM NOT CRYING!!!! I'M NOT! '''I AM MOST ABSOULOUTLY '''NOT CRYING!!!! (sniff) Look, see? NO TEARS!" 3DS: "Welcome to Multiplayer! Make sure no one forgets their 3DS or they can't play! I mean, standing huddled around ONE 3DS AIN'T MULTIPLAYER!!!! Make sure they also have a copy of Mario Kart: From Scratch! You know...this game? Yeah, this game! I AIN'T THAT STUPID TO NOT KNOW ALL THIS! Yeah, I'm losing my temper a lot. I don't want to waste it on you. So come on, connect already, and play your courses with other people...and they can play yours! Take turns, I'm warning you!" IN 3DS: You have to select how many players are playing with you, you can play with up to 11 people (as every race has twelve players, like Mario Kart Wii): 1 Friend - Just the two of you? Wow! You are so lonely- No, I'm not making fun of you! H-H-Have fun! Hehehe! 2-5 Friends - 2 is a company, three is a crowd, but who knows what four and five is.... maybe nine. Hehe, but this isn't about puns. Get connected, buddy! 6-9 Friends - Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 8 9!